kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Trial"
The Trial is a season 1 episode from Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats Characters * Ryan * Pooh * Littlefoot * Tommy * Chuckie * Angelica * Phil * Lil * Baby Kermit * Betty * Didi Summary Someone broke "Mr. Fluffles" (Angelica calls it "Mr. Fluffle-Luffles"), Tommy's clown lamp, and Angelica wants to find out who. The finger-pointing, however, eventually points back to her. : - Description from Klasky Csupo. Plot While Tommy's being fed in the kitchen by Didi with Betty, there's a crash in the living room which turns out to be "Mr. Fluffles", a lamp with a clown face that was Tommy's favorite. Once Didi and Betty put Tommy and his friends in in the playpen, Betty mentions seeing a lamp like it at a store and discusses with Didi about calling to see if they still have it in stock so it can be replaced. Tommy laments the loss of his lamp, and demands to know who is the culprit, and why they did it. It is decided that they should hold court to figure out who actually did it. Angelica, who claims that she had been taking a nap at the time, isn't considered a suspect and is allowed to be the "persecutor" (prosecutor) while Tommy's the judge. Chuckie, Phil, and Lil are each called to the stand. Tommy's squeak hammer serves at the "gravel" (gavel), used for calling for order if unnecessary bickering takes place. Phil and Lil are called to the stand first. The twins say they played tag first, then decided to play ring-around-the-rosie around the lamp. Angelica accuses them of knocking into the lamp when they let go, which caused it to fall and break. Phil and Lil admit they did accidentally knock into it, but not hard enough to make it fall and break. Angelica insists that they're lying, but Judge Pickles believes that they're innocent. Chuckie goes next. Chuckie wasn't playing with Phil and Lil, and didn't know if they knocked into the lamp or not when they ran off. What he does know is a rabbit monster (later revealed to be Angelica wearing a rabbit mask) chased him, and he hid from it. Angelica insists this is a cover story—since Chuckie has a fear of clowns, Angelica figures that he must've destroyed the lamp on purpose due to his hatred of clowns. Chuckie admits that while he hated the lamp and wanted to break it, he couldn't bring himself to do it since Tommy's his friend and knew that he loved the lamp. Like with Phil and Lil, Angelica insists that Chuckie's lying, but Tommy believes that Chuckie's telling the truth—but they still don't know the real culprit. Judge Pickles goes on to point out how none of them could've done it: Chuckie was hiding in the couch, the twins were on the other side of the room, he himself was in the kitchen and Angelica was taking a nap…but then Tommy realizes that Angelica had already taken a nap before she came over to his house. He, Chuckie and the twins begin to cross-examine Angelica on how she could've known what was going on in the living room if she was taking a nap at the time, which makes them realize that Angelica was the one who broke the judge's lamp. Angelica then admits the truth: she wasn't napping, but was looking for a crayon so she could draw on the hallway wall to get Tommy in trouble. She looked in the living room and saw the twins playing together, and found Tommy's rabbit mask from the previous Halloween. Angelica put on the mask to scare Chuckie with (successfully) while the twins were unaware. After the twins moved away from the lamp, Angelica looked at it and concluded it to be an awful lamp. So she knocked it over on purpose and fled the scene. Angelica gloats and taunts the babies because they can't talk and thus tell the adults—but she unknowingly shouts it loud enough for Didi and Betty to hear. When Angelica notices the two looking down on her sternly, she initially attempts to lie about it, but Betty reveals that they heard the whole thing. Didi and Betty take Angelica into the kitchen and punish her by making her sit in Tommy's high chair until her parents come by to pick her up. Because of this, Tommy guesses that the "persecutor" is the "poopetrator" (perpetrator) this time, and a "spirit" of Mr. Fluffles appears and smiles at the babies. Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, The Lion King gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Spongebob and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Sooby-Dum, Yogi Bear and his friends, Genie, Princess Tiana and her friends, Clifford and his friends, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Regular Show Gang, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Meta Knight and the characters will guest star in this show. * This episode is one of the first episodes to only feature Spike as a cameo character. * This is the first episode in which we learn of Chuckie's coulrophobia (fear of clowns). * This is one of the few episodes where Angelica is wearing a diaper. * When Angelica referred to the teddy bears as "The Jerky", Phil and Lil said "the Jury", yet Angelica told them that they are called "The Jerky". This could mean that Phil and Lil are saying it correctly this time around rather than using a malapropism like normal. * The Trial was going to be the name of an episode of another Nickelodeon show called Invader Zim, however, the show was cancelled before the episode went into production. * Tommy's theme cry effect has one of its biggest roles yet. * This is the only time Angelica is sitting in Tommy's highchair as her punishment when she broke Tommy's lamp "Mr. Fluffles". * This is the first episode focusing on every Rugrat that had previously appeared. * Although Angelica's dad, Drew, is mentioned, Didi and Betty are the only parents seen in the episode. * The plot of the episode is very similar to that of an actual trial court. * The act of referring to a court prosecutor as a "persecutor" is repeated in The Fairly OddParents ''episode "A Wish Too Far," when Jorgen Von Strangle acts as the Fairy Court's prosecutor/persecutor. * Nearly 18 months after the original air date, another TV show called ''Beavis and Butt-Head aired an episode of the same name. * When Angelica says Not the chair! Not the chair!" It is similar to what Chuckie said near the end of Chuckie vs. The Potty. * This episode sparks Angelica's first punishment for her bad behavior. Goofs * When Tommy said the last lines of this episode look closely. When he says those words, he was wearing his "Judge's Robe". When we do a panoramic shot of the room, note that he wasn't wearing a robe. Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-25-2019 12-47 PM).png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:Episodes Category:Remakes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART